Death is Just the start my friend
by slycooperfan123456
Summary: sly's lifelong freinds are killed in an accident and sly isnt able to react or he'll lose his love
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sylvester James Cooper

My story starts back in the hay-day of thieving. My dad Conner Cooper was a master thief who stole from criminals and the un-worthy rich. He had amassed a fortune of gold and silver to last us several lifetimes and that was all cut short on that fateful night when I was eight years old.

With no known family I was sent to happy camper orphanage in southern France

That's where I met my life long friends Bentley and Murray who helped my family achieve the goal of being master thieves, but That all changed the night of the accident.

It was a quiet morning in France I had just recently moved in with Carmelita and we were having a great time we danced and went to see the world as what it really was. I had joined Interpol and was assigned an office job while Carmelita had retired from being an inspector and when the chief resigned she stepped in. our life was great I had no complaints except one. I missed the gang and my thieving days but I had Carm and we were to be married soon but not this year maybe the next. Then late at night Carm called me on my cell phone telling me to come to work that a group of thieves were stealing a cache of diamonds from the French national bank as I got onto my motorcycle I saw Carmelita go by in her red cop car and I chased after her to catch up.

She had chased the criminals down to the river and was getting ready to get into a high speed boat when their car hit a slippery spot on the road and smashed into a jewelry store. The car exploded on impact but before it exploded I saw the faces of my best friends trying to escape the burning vehicle.

It took a few days to get the accident report which had shown that to fugitives named Bentley and the Murray had been killed by a blast from the vehicle used to steal uncut diamonds. My heart immediately sank into the lowest point in my soul I had just watched my friends die and I was to act as if nothing had happened which I could do but it would be difficult.

After the incident I had to find a way to keep myself afloat I had retired my desk for a Glock and took to the streets I started out guarding a bank and found out that a criminal was only so stupid to think a back window was open and they can outrun a athletic raccoon. After about a week or so I was transferred to the subway and had to catch petty criminals on a daily basis which got tiresome. And after everyday Carm would welcome me home with great food and even better company.


	2. Chapter 2

As my life went on my friends around me were all on the law's side but what I wanted was to be among my own kind master thieves it's a shame there were none left and if they were I would have probably killed them for stealing from me or my family the true reason for grieving was the night that all of Paris fell silent for 1 hour.

A few weeks after I was assigned to the subways I was put in charge of the police in Paris Carm had found that life boring and she had no need to work but still kept her office with a distinct red door. And after all being chief of police wasn't that bad I got a large office and a place for important documents also a new uniform. A few days after I had been put in charge riots began in the subways which wasn't a big deal in southern Paris but north was a completely different story uptown was engulfed by flames in minuets and Carmelita was severely injured when the prison was overrun by prisoners and we all had to report to stop the riot and finally to top that off Germany had invaded past the Rhine river to seize the opportunity at hand to recover the treasure lost during world war II. When Germany invaded the streets ran red with the blood of the Paris police and her citizens.

When the invasion was over the whole country of France was no more and Normandy was the only foothold that the United Nations could hold in Europe with Germany and her allies the newly formed League of Democratic Nations which was Poland Germany Russia Austria and Hungry. After the United States had made it through to Siberia we had hope that we would be free of Germany but then they founded a research division headed by former Nazis and scientist.

I had hope I would be free when the United States Navy and the United States Marine Corps had pushed the Germans from Spain into Monaco. After the Germans were pushed from saint lo they started rounding up the police to help in the defense of paris because of her value to the Germans then finally I was forced to fight for them and as soon as the firs American tank rose over the hills I shouted to the people of France

"Take up arms against these tyrants who imprison this country and kill the German invaders"

About two seconds after that I heard a gunshot not from the Americans or the Germans but a Frenchman one of my own I had just been shot through the chest I thought to myself.

"Your going to die, at least kill theses German bastards while you have the strength"

I pulled out my Glock and yelled attack! The people of French overthrew the Germans in a matter of minutes leaving no survivors and as I had said I thought I was going to die and as the American medic reached me I had lost so much blood they thought I was dead and I was put into a hospital bed next to the love of my life the very next day Germany pushed back into the city and killed me and my love but before that I told her the truth and she told me

"I know I knew the whole time I loved you to much to say I knew"

And at that moment a German solider walked into the room and shot me in the chest and I died in the loving arms of my love. And in the aftermath of the third world war the Cooper line was ended and the last master thief was dead and my dear friend Clockwork was there to welcome me to Heaven.


End file.
